


【all雪】失控

by xueyu0816 (zymeow)



Category: THE9, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, all雪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymeow/pseuds/xueyu0816
Summary: -场面一度很混乱
Relationships: 孔妮几哇, 金孔
Kudos: 9





	【all雪】失控

怎么会偏偏是今天呢。

孔雪儿推拒了安崎留下抠舞的请求，溃逃出门的样子落入后者疑惑的双眼里，beta的直觉告诉她应该不是什么好事，安崎对着练舞室的镜子里的自己不得其解，她看上去很吓人吗？

孔雪儿的发情期提前了，这有很大的一部分原因是因为集训室里乱窜的alpha身上释放出的信息素，白天正常运作的摄像机正换着角度从这些汗津津的少女们身上寻找剪辑素材，孔雪儿若无其事地低下头，身体却像滚烫冒汽的热水在汩汩卷沸，她捏着歌词的一小角，坐立不安地忍耐。

现在就出去不是个办法，还有摄像机在拍。

“雪儿，你没事吧？”

挨得最近的文哲最先发现她的不对劲，孔雪儿对这个和她没说过几句话的队友没有多大印象，勉强提着笑应付了几句，刚好是录制休息的空档，她找了个借口混出去，直到待在无人的空间里才觉得安心。

她翻着运动裤的口袋，黏糊糊的手心里捏了枚小巧的方型阻隔贴，艾草中性清苦的甘味压下去一点蜜桃蔷薇的前调，孔雪儿颈后发潮的阻隔贴已经变得软趴趴的，她小心地揭开，Omega硬币大小的气腺完全露出后忍不住释放出主人的甜美，她轻轻抽着气，按住腺体周围的皮肤，酥麻的细小电流没入指尖。孔雪儿谨慎地处理好包装纸，阻隔贴是她最后的保障。

阻隔剂的清香贯横而消失快，一般alpha是不会闻到这种味道的，孔雪儿洗了洗手，巧一出门就碰到了人。

“啊，是你啊。”

是曾可妮。孔雪儿心中警铃大作，她的身体永远改不了碰上alpha就手脚发软的毛病，孔雪儿觉得她一定是脑袋短路了，才会不第一时间想着逃跑，而是做出那种看起来就是犯了错的小孩才会乖乖自首的举动。

曾可妮双手插着兜，瞳色是那种化不开的黑，盯人很锐利，孔雪儿以为她是察觉到了什么，就更不愿与其对视。

“上午看你脸色不太对，现在有好点吗？”

曾可妮垂头认真地打量她，带着兴味的眼神漂浮游移，孔雪儿被她炙热的眼神来回架烤，熟悉的热浪又卷土重来。

“没...没事，我好多了，谢谢你。”

孔雪儿心急地推开曾可妮，后者还欲说些什么，另一位当事人慌忙揣着兜欲盖弥彰地跑远了。

“嗯......很甜。”

她抓住那点流动在空气中的信息素，点评道。

alpha的味道。

金子涵靠得太近了，固执的青柠薄荷像爽人的香氛，解热的良药，不知情地成了点燃树丛的火把，孔雪儿认命地坐远一点，又被不安分的狼崽子叼回窝里。

“雪儿姐，过来。”

金子涵伸手扶着孔雪儿衣摆上浮露出的细腰，圈住她另一只搁在地板上反撑着的手，alpha的温度慢慢地爬上孔雪儿的肩，她却不敢动一下，Omega的本能流淌在她的血液里大声宣肆，好想被操。

好想被操。

孔雪儿短暂地出了神，她对着金子涵宽慰地笑了笑，余光不受控制地飘到金子涵的裤裆上，她被这个alpha全方位地吸引着，背后的衣料又打湿了。

中午，孔雪儿回了宿舍，虞书欣她们没有回来，她就在被窝里自慰。

好想......好想被alpha占有......随便一个alpha......

长年打抑制剂的Omega诱导发情后热浪卷得比人生前二十年来任何一次都要高，孔雪儿感觉她的身体在被破坏，被交配的欲望破坏，从里到外，都沾着渴求的痕迹，她哭咽着到了高潮，下一波来得更为汹涌，Omega的信息素毫无保留地叫唤着流出狭小的这片天地，粘稠甜腻，几乎是放弃挣扎。

过了多久？也许没过多久，有冰凉的物体在她脸上滑动，孔雪儿本能地凑过去，整个人被捞了出来。

“待会，小点声叫，嗯？”

狼崽子抱着她走进了浴室，孔雪儿迷茫间，瞄到了宿舍一角的空气净化器正在嗡声运作。

虞书欣很烦，是字面意义上的烦。

孔雪儿身为一个beta，身上怎么有味儿了？

FIN.


End file.
